


Look into my eyes! /В глаза мне смотри! [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Transformation into a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Suddenly, they met again / Потом они снова встретились
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen & Emil Västerström
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Look into my eyes! /В глаза мне смотри! [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> This work done for the WTF Kombat 2020 on diary.ru, as a part of works for [the team of "Stand Still. Stay Silent" fans](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?userid=3358616) / Работа создана для команды [WTF Stand Still. Stay Silent 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?userid=3358616) на WTF Kombat 2020 на diary.ru

  



End file.
